<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always For You by Zenith_Lux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372250">Always For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux'>Zenith_Lux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Long Term Relationship, Some Plot, Third-Person Reader, soft!Vergil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vergil searches for a way to cheer up his partner after a long day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>So this was a request from @themorrigan99 on Tumblr! E-rated, Soft!Vergil, comfort love-making story. </p>
<p>Hope ya'll enjoy! More drabbles and what not will be coming soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil knew something was wrong the second she walked through the door. Everything about her screamed “I had a terrible day”. Her back was slumped as she trudged through the doorway. Her hair, which was normally fashioned into a tight, perfect bun for work, was a mess in every way possible. Her eyes lacked their usual sparkle, and she let her bag fall off her shoulders in an unceremonious heap beside its usual hanging spot when she usually yelled at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>for not hanging his jacket up in the right place. A loud sigh filled the room as she leaned against the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough shift?” Vergil said as he sat his book down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” She muttered as she shoved herself off the doorway and moved to his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rough shift?” Vergil repeated. He saw a flicker of a smile as she weakly swatted at his shoulder before plopping down on the couch beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That time, he got a small chuckle before her face twisted into a scowl. “You would think people around our age would have an ounce of human decency by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely miserable,” She said. “The manager abandoned me four hours before closing time, and my co-worker was…” She paused. “Unhelpful.” Vergil snorted. That was the closest she’d ever gotten to insulting her co-workers in front of him. But Vergil, who had met most of them, knew exactly what she meant. ‘Unhelpful’ was a mild term, to say the least. “So basically,” She continued, “I’m exhausted. Hungry. Irritable. I have a terrible headache, I’m stiff as a board, and my night is probably ruined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil hummed in what he hoped was reassurance. “There’s still a few hours left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” She repeated in the same tone as him. Vergil glared at her, but it was gentle, easing at the first sign of a small, weary smile. “You’re right though,” She said as she slid her knees under herself and turned to face him. “This day can maybe probably still be saved.” Her forehead fell against his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil ran his gloved hand along her side. “Do you have something in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe not.” Her eyes drifted shut. “I’ll be honest, Vergil. I don’t want to think about anything right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil hummed in thought as his hand rubbed along her spine. She shivered - a typical reaction to such ministrations - and relaxed even more against him. “You don’t have to any longer,” He whispered in what she called his “sultry voice”. That elicited another shiver, and he didn’t miss the near silent groan against his shoulder. Once he reached her hip, he wrapped his arm around and pulled gently. She shifted to straddle his leg and earned a kiss on the cheek for her laborious efforts. “In fact,” Vergil whispered as his lips brushed her ear. “You can let go whenever you’d like. I ‘m always here to catch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed again, but Vergil heard a small break in the sound; a very quiet and genuine sob. The day had gotten to her more than he thought. No matter. Vergil could remedy that if she wanted him to. So, he quietly hushed her as he rubbed his hands along her sides. “It’s alright,” He said. “You’re home now, my love. Leave everything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, she said nothing. So, Vergil waited, running his hands along her sides and back endless circles as she let herself go. She wasn’t crying, per say. Never that. His love was strong in both mind and body, even in her weakest moments. She’d taught him more about humanity in the year they’d been together then he’d figured out over his entire life. He was always willing to wait however long she needed him to. He wanted to shoulder all of the problems she couldn’t handle on her own, or the ones that he didn’t want her to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But finally, after a few quiet minutes, he heard her take a calm and steady breath. “I will,” she whispered. “I’m all yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On most days, Vergil would take that cue and carry her straight to their room. But this time, he nudged her shoulder and said, “look at me.” And when she did, meeting his gaze as he stroked her cheek, he whispered, “What do you want?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head tilted at that, but Vergil didn’t think it was in thought. Instead, she reached for his hand and pulled it toward her chest. Without a word, she slowly peeled the glove off, finger by finger, gently massaging each one as she worked. Vergil kept his eyes on hers, taking a quiet breath to relax. It had taken time for him to get this comfortable with her. Romance was always difficult for Vergil, as he didn’t always understand it (something else that had taken him far too long to admit, if only to himself). Soft love-making hadn’t been a thing between them, which, looking back on it now, was a severe oversight on Vergil’s part. Every session, Vergil had been in control and she had always responded with overwhelming excitement. She’d always called his name when he needed her to the most, told him she loved him long before he had the courage to say the same.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it had taken was a single night and frustrating demon hunt for him to realize that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to be in control all of the time. And if he was, it didn’t have to be rough. When it was her promising to make him happy, and her showing him the soft and sensual side of it all, Vergil realized that’s what he’d been missing out on. Now there was significantly more… balance in the romantic side of their life. And, over time, he learned that asking was significantly more “sexy” (as she called it) then just fumbling around until he figured it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he would never use the word “fumbling”… but that wasn’t important right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she brushed her lips along the inside of his now bare palm, she settled it on her hip and moved to the other hand. “It’s been a long day,” She said as she worked on the second glove. “And I spent all of it overwhelmed and alone.” She tossed the glove away and rested his hand on her cheek. “I want to feel loved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil brushed his lips along her neck, nibbling lightly at the spots he knew she loved the most. She slid her hands up under his coat, and he shrugged it off with little effort. “If that’s what you want,” he murmured, making certain that his breath brushed along her ear. “Then I am happy to oblige.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was always fascinated at how quickly her eyes turned cloudy at the simplest of gestures. “Go on then,” She whispered with a coy smile as she shifted to straddle him completly. “Hopefully you’ll take very good care of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil huffed as he slid his hands under her shirt, pulling it up to the base of her bra. She let him pull it off and caught his lips with surprising speed considering how tired she was, and Vergil chuckled as he clipped off her bra and let it fall into his lap. “Someone’s excited,” He said as he squeezed her breast and kissed along her collar bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed as she shifted forward on the growing mound in his lap. “Could say the same about…” She gasped as he nibbled on her nipple, leaving the smallest of marks behind as he moved to the other. “You,” She finished, breathless as he moved back to her neck. His hands fell to her waist and gently helped her rock against him. Even through her rather thick pants, he could already smell her arousal; a sweet, addictive scent that only entranced him the longer they were together. And while it would be very easy to get lost in the moment - very easy to chase his pleasure above her own- Vergil held that part of him back, content to roll their hips together as he painted her body with marks of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what, she was still his. She always would be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lie back," He said. She didn't respond immediately, electing to press her forehead against his own. And just when he thought she might not have heard him, she fell to the side, pulling on his arm so he followed without thinking. His lips met hers again as his hand drifted to her waistband, unzipping the unwieldy fabric. She gasped as he rubbed his fingers along her still covered slit, and groaned when he quickly found her sweet spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have on far too many clothes," She said as she tugged at the edges of his shirt, though it came out as more of a whimper than a tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil sat up, smirking when she glared at him for leaving. His shirt was gone in an instant, but he didn't bother with the rest. Not yet. He wanted to do this </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> afterall. And when their lips crashed together again- and she found the energy to tug on his hair to pull him closer- he knew he'd succeeded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But while he planned to stay like that for a while- gentle rolling of hips and caresses that he knew would drive her wild- she had other plans. Vergil paused as she ran her hand along his pecs, shifting them lower and lower as she used her second hand to keep him locked against her mouth. And when her hand wrapped around his member, something akin to electricity pulsed through him. He bit back a gasp and pulled slightly away. But she was fast, following after him with a small series of kisses to his neck. Vergil took a deep and shaky breath, glaring at her through half-lidded eyes. “And here I thought you were exhausted.” It took everything he had not to groan at her first, languid stroke. He didn’t miss her coy smile as she kissed him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve re-energized me, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil gritted his teeth as she freed him from his prison and ran her fingers along his aching shaft. “I know what you’re trying to do,” He hissed as he pushed against her shoulder, pinning her back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t let go. “Do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t get away with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled as she kissed him again. “And yet, here we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved quickly, pinning her hands above her head before she had a chance to react. His second hand travelled teasingly down her stomach before dipping under her panties and straight into her dripping heat. She arched into him, but he pulled away before she could find any friction. “You bastard,” She hissed, but her grin told a different story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have on far too many clothes,” Vergil repeated as he licked his fingers. She stared at him, her clouded eyes filled with intense desire. This was the woman he wanted to see. Confident and brave, but submissive and loving; a delicate balance she managed each and every time. Secretly, he was glad she’d found whatever remnants of energy she had left for him. He’d be a fool to waste it. “Lift,” He commanded as he reached for her pants. She obeyed without hesitation, and both hers and his were quickly discarded.  Removing her panties, however, was a much slower affair. His fingers dragged along her skin as he pulled them away at an agonizingly slow pace. Another quiet whimper was silence as he leaned in and kissed her again, making certain that his shaft ran perfectly against her opening; teasing, but never committing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my,” he whispered as he pulled the rest of her clothing off. “Someone’s eager.” He pressed his thumb to her sensitive bud before she could respond. And, as a testament to how riled up she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>was, her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when he inserted a single finger along her velvety walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you really blame me?” She huffed once she met his gaze again. Quickly, he noted, and he rewarded her with another series of tantalizing circles. The hand gripping hers loosened, but she didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” He said. Her eyes shimmered at the praise as she wrapped one hand around the other wrist. Vergil chuckled as he pulled his hand away, only to push back in with a second finger. She hissed in what he knew was her attempt at masking her pleasure. Commendable, but ineffective when he knew her so well. And as he rocked his hand back and forth as slowly and deliberately as possible, he leaned forward and pinned her hands again, kissing her with enough force to steal her breath away.  She groaned as his fingers reached a more sensitive spot, but he only pressed down on it two more times before pulling completely away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vergil,” She snapped, lusty rage clear on her face. He chuckled in amusement as he finally relieved himself of the rest of his clothing and propped her legs up as far as she would let him. The moment he settled between, she wrapped them around his waist. A worthless prison by far; he could escape that in a heartbeat. But it was the thought that counted, and Vergil once again rewarded her bravery with a sprinkle of kisses and gentle nibbles along her neckline. He didn’t miss how her hand tightened around her own wrist, or how her legs were shaking against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He whispered as he tugged on her ear with his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief second, he thought she might beg. That was such a rare thing from her; something she only willingly did when he made it abundantly clear that that’s what he wanted from her. But then her gaze turned to steel as her eyes met him with a fiery passion that might as well have brought him to his figurative knees. “You know exactly what I want,” She whispered. “And I’d dare say you’re eager too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my love.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How bold of you,” Vergil said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms moved to her sides, and she pushed herself up just enough to meet his gaze. “And you love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He growled as he pushed her back against the couch and practically crashed into her lips to kiss her with as much passion and ferocity as he could manage. Finding her entrance was trivial, but he was slow to push himself in. She sucked in a sharp breath, and he waited while her body adjusted. But when he didn’t move, she said, “I’m fine, Vergil. Don’t hold back for my sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrow shot up as he watched her. Her eyes still had that cloudy sheen they always did in the throes of passion. She was sweating, though he was certain she had come home that way. Her body was shaking, yet he realized it might not have been exhaustion. And while Vergil didn’t like showing hesitation in anything he did, she was too important to him to risk hurting. “Are you certain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Was her quick answer as she reached up to brush his cheek. “I may have had a long day, but I’ll always be ready for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all Vergil needed to hear. He bottomed out in one stroke, pushing her knees back just slightly for a different angle. Her back arched, pushing him even further as her head sunk into the couch. He waited for her to relax, kissed her as a sort of encouragement, and waited for a nod of approval before he moved again. And despite her eagerness, Vergil refused to rush. Each thrust was slow and methodical, hitting slightly deeper and at different angles until she moaned in pure bliss. “Vergil…” She whispered in pure reverence. And he absolutely relished it. Hearing his name over and over as he made her his again and again…. It was almost enough to undo him right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again, hiding his own groan of pleasure. Everything about her was perfect. Her body and how it stretched for him again and again. Her unrelenting heat and how silky her walls were as they clamped down on him. The curve of her breasts as he ran his hand over them, or her hips on days he pinned them down. Her voice when it proclaimed her love to the heavens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted so badly to say it. He’d said it before once or twice, but always when he had time to think about it, and only on special occasions. She was always forthcoming with her emotions. Always willing to share everything with him. But it was always so difficult for Vergil. Words always escaped him when he wanted them the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand brushed his cheek and she smiled. “It’s okay, Vergil,” She whispered. “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil cared too much to give up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead to hers as he pushed himself in as deep as he could go. She shuddered, but her eyes remained on his just as he always asked. And as the last of him spilled deep within her, Vergil finally found the words he wanted so badly to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered shut and her smile widened. “Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil scowled in her general direction as he removed himself. Her legs dropped unceremoniously around him as all the tension in her body melted away. He didn’t bother with their clothes, electing to scoop her into his arms instead. “Bath, I’m assuming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you join me so I don’t fall asleep and drown.” She said as her head fell against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>re-energize </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did,” She said with a smile. “But then you stole it all, leaving me an empty husk that really needs a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s overdramatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully lifted herself to kiss his cheek and whispered. “And you love that too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Vergil did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He absolutely, positively did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>